


Vanilla Skies

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Domination, Face-Fucking, Inexperienced!Robert, Light BDSM?, M/M, Older!Aaron, PWP, Role Reversal, Sex Toys, Smut, Submission, Toys, Younger!Robert, dom/sub elements, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: This kinda just happened.





	1. Chapter 1

The idea of being submissive to someone hasn’t always been on Robert’s mind, not right at the forefront anyway though he decides later on that it must have always been some presence in his thoughts. It’s not until he’s older that he decides to act on it, he’s known about his bisexuality for as long as he can remember and though he’s only every been with women he knows that the desire is there, feels it when he stays up till 4am watching dodgy pornos and wanking off to guy on guy videos. 

The submission aspect comes later on, he knows he’s always had a need for praise - in fact he craves it so badly that sometimes he goes out of his mind if he thinks he doesn’t deserve it. It’s always been a problem but it comes to ahead when he’s twenty-four and needing some kind of control in his life, something safe and secure. He doesn’t know it at the time but there’s a solution there all along and when he meets Aaron that’s when everything falls into place. 

Aaron isn’t much older than him, only twenty-seven himself but they seem worlds apart. Where Robert is naive and inexperienced in the world, Aaron is a king - so sure of himself and so quiet and mysterious, his whole demeanour drives Robert wild. They meet in a sex club, an unlikely place for someone like Robert to be but he was desperate, curious - he’s got an itch that needs scratching and Aaron’s just the man to do it. 

Aaron’s loaded, more than that actually - his en-suite bathroom is bigger than Roberts entire flat and the dvd collection in his man-cave makes Robert’s eyes bug out. He’s not a gold-digger but he’s also never seen someone with so much money up close and personal, Robert is a farmers son - an intern at the local agricultural wholesalers, he’s never had more than three-hundred quid in his bank account at one time. 

He wastes no time in kissing Aaron, though it’s his first kiss with a man it feels right and his nerves are swallowed down with a whiskey and coke and Aaron’s got his palm on his thigh and he feels heady but he feels safe and that’s what matters to him, that security blanket that Aaron provides and within weeks Robert’s wondering if it could turn into love because even though he doesn’t know what it feels like he knows this is the closest thing he’s ever had to it. 

He crashes down to earth when Aaron insists they talk rather than make-out over pizza and beers, he thinks this is it - the bit where Aaron remembers his social status is too high for a farm-boy and kicks him to the curb, takes away the spare key to his house in the process but it doesn’t happen like that, though it feels it might at the time. 

“I don’t have relationships” Aaron explains “Not the kind you’d expect anyway”

Then suddenly he’s opening Robert up to this world of kinks and desires and Robert should be running for the door but the way every word drips off Aaron’s tongue like butter has Robert drawn in and by the end of the night he doesn’t want to leave, wants to give himself to Aaron in hopes that he’ll fill the void in his chest. 

And he does, he really does. 

*

Robert opens his mouth willingly, his thighs beginning to tremble under his weight. Aaron grips his jaw roughly, prising his thumbs into the corners of Roberts mouth and stretching him impossibly wider before slowly pushing his huge cock past his lips. He enjoys the weight on his tongue, heavy and thick, he hopes that Aaron will fuck him soon, let him feel the pressure of his thick cock slamming relentlessly into his prostate. 

But for now he lets Aaron use his mouth as he pleases, he can’t say he doesn’t enjoy the burn as his tip slides down into his throat, Aaron stays still for what feels like hours - just waiting for Robert to get used to the size, he knows he’s bigger than average - relishes in the fact. Roberts eyes begin to water and he reaches out to grip Aaron’s legs, digging his fingertips into the flesh of his meaty thighs but not daring to push him away, he can do this - he can make Aaron proud. 

Aaron begins to thrust in-and-out, all while whispering small words of approval - Robert basks in the praise, _good boy, that’s it, you’re doing so well_. Aaron’s hips pick up their pace and soon he’s spilling his load down his throat, Robert fights back the reflex to bring it all back up and squeezes his eyes shut as he wills himself not to break, not now - not after he’s done so well. 

Finally after record-breaking time Aaron pulls out leaving a trail of cum and spit from his spent cock to Roberts lower lip. Robert coughs involuntarily, gasping harshly and wiping furiously at the tears streaming from his eyes, he feels a failure but when he looks up Aaron has an expression on his face that is far from disappointment, he looks proud - loving, even. 

Roberts mouth is a violent red and Aaron can just make out his fingerprints across Roberts pale complexion, his lips shining with saliva and remains of ejaculate. He crouches down to kneel in front of him, reaching out to cradle his head with his hands - smiling when Robert leans into his touch hesitantly. “You did so good” Aaron whispers “I’m proud of you” and Robert lets himself smile shyly, nudges his head against Aaron’s warm hand and lets himself be caressed, comforted.

“Let’s go get you something to eat, yeah?” he licks his lips, pressing a kiss to Roberts forehead before standing up and shoving himself back into his trousers. Robert waits a moment longer, standing only when Aaron beckons him - allowing himself to be guided by hand into the adjoining bathroom and then sitting on the closed toilet lid as Aaron tenderly wipes his face over with a wet flannel. 

“Thank you” Robert breathes, his voice raspy, broken and hoarse. 

*

The mention of toys is a scary thing, Robert’s only just got used to the idea of Aaron’s fingers being anywhere near his arse never-mind something man-made and foreign, but Aaron insists that it’s a good choice, something that’s going to drive him wild and he finds himself agreeing because that’s what he does now, agrees to everything his dominant says, Aaron always knows how to make him feel incredible. 

His eyes bug out at the size of the thing, he can’t deny that a surge of want finds it’s way to his cock, making him twitch involuntarily but shelved next to the excitement and lust in his mind is fear and unsurprisingly it’s evident on his face for Aaron to see. Aaron kneels in front of him, a movement reserved only for when he wishes to comfort Robert, usually after a good job but sometimes when Robert needs the reassurance of his dominant. 

“I know you can do this for me Robert” Aaron says calmly, sliding his hand underneath Roberts jaw and letting his thumb tug down lightly on his lower lip “Your safe-word today is _Red_ ” 

“You know I won’t use it” Robert replies without missing a beat

“I know you won’t” Aaron smiles proudly, tilting his head slightly “But it’s yours to use if you need it”

He leans forward, pushing his lips softly against Robert’s mouth - hovering for a moment barely an inch away before opening his eyes to meet Robert’s curious gaze “Do you trust me, Robert?”

“Yes” Robert breathes shakily, because he does, _he really does_ there’s no denying that and he knows that whatever fear he has is irrelevant because Aaron knows how far he can be pushed and he wouldn’t ever hurt him, he protects him, keeps him safe “Where do you want me?”

Aaron directs him until he’s on all-fours, forearms resting securely against the backboard, head dipped between his arms and knees spread shoulder-width apart. He’s hyper-aware of Aaron flicking open the cap on the lube, imagines him coating his fingers in the sticky substance, can’t wait for them to curl deliciously against his prostate and drive him wild in a way that only Aaron can. 

He watches out of the corner of his eye as Aaron strips down to his boxers, it’s a rare sight - usually Aaron loves the idea of being fully clothed in his suit and tie while he uses Robert’s body for his pleasure, ruining him while keeping his outfit intact and then shoving himself back into his trousers and exiting the room dinner-party-ready while Robert cleans sweat and cum from his body. 

He’s excited for whatever is coming next, knows if Aaron is stripping down then it must be something different, something that’s going to get him all hot and bothered. Aaron kneels on the bed behind him, presses his bare chest against Roberts back and kisses the top of his spine, letting his hands slide up the front of his torso as Robert feels the steady rhythm of his heartbeat against his skin.

He leaves a slow trail of open-mouthed kisses along the tops of his shoulders as his fingers find Robert’s nipples, tugging gently at them until they elongate between his thumbs and forefingers and Robert’s gasping at the sensation. He bites down playfully on the space where his shoulder joins his neck, Robert likes it like this - when Aaron is boyish and cute, he feels him grin against his skin before letting his hands slide slowly from his chest down to his abdomen, dipping into his happy trail and stroking the soft hairs where his waistband should be. 

“You’re gorgeous” Aaron murmurs softly against his skin, it’s so quiet that Robert can pretend he hasn’t heard but he locks the words away in his memory to replay over and over in his head as Aaron sleeps next to him at night. 

Aaron kisses his way down Robert’s spine, his lips dragging down each ridge until he reaches Roberts tail-bone and then pulls away. Robert realises now that he’d opened the lube earlier so he wouldn’t expect it when he finally began preparations, and it works - Robert gasps as the calloused tip of Aaron’s middle finger strokes the wrinkled skin around his hole. 

He’s tight, he knows he is - not used to Aaron’s attention enough to be open and willing just yet, it take a while to get there but it’s always worth it in the end. He’s not surprised when Aaron can barely get down to the first knuckle, Robert’s eyes stinging with tears as he unwillingly clenches around his digit, the burning shame creeping up his neck when Aaron stills because he knows that he’s noticed, Aaron knows everything about Roberts body. 

Aaron pulls out and wipes his lube-coated fingers on the bedsheets below, Robert expects him to storm out of the room and leave him there, shrouded in his own embarrassment but he doesn’t. Instead he crawls back to Robert, chest flush against his back again as he nudges his nose against the flesh behind Robert’s right ear, his breath ghosts his skin as he whispers “Relax baby, I’ve got you.”

It’s cold when Aaron leaves again, Robert quite enjoys the feeling of Aaron’s strong chest protecting him, misses him when he’s gone, even if he’s just on the other-side of the bed, like he can’t be close enough unless he’s feeling his heartbeat. His fingers hook around Roberts hipbones, pulling until Robert raises up on his knees, his arms beginning to ache from the position. He’s not sure what he expects at that point, but looking down to see the gelled quiff of Aaron’s hair somewhere below his cock is not in the same vicinity of any of his coherent thoughts. 

He barely has a chance to react before he feels Aaron’s rough stubble against his skin, his fingers clutch his hips and guide him lower until he feels the sweep of Aaron’s tongue against his waiting hole. He gasps, fingers gripping desperately onto the bedpost as Aaron’s tongue swirls around the circumference of his rim, sucking hungrily before pulling away with a smack of his lips and then diving back in for more, Robert’s never been so turned on in his life. 

“A-ah.. O-oh.. A-Aaron-..” Robert moans, fighting the urge to press back on his waiting mouth, aware that his cock is spilling pre-cum over the pillow, wondering if Aaron will make him lick it back up later on “ _God!_.. that feels- .. _Nnngh!_ ” he knows he’s a babbling mess, can’t stop himself from word-vomit and too far gone to even think about anything other than Aaron’s expert tongue buried deep in his arse. 

His eyes roll back with a loud groan as Aaron sinks two fingers into his arse with minimal resistance, curling them just the way he likes and rubbing ferociously at his prostate, barely giving him a chance to breathe between moans and whimpers. Aaron’s stubble scratches at his skin as he pushes his face against his arse, slurping his tongue around the tight skin where his two fingers are now scissoring. 

“A-Aaron-..” Robert blurts, knowing it’s not usual for him to speak out of turn but he’s scared of letting himself go before Aaron’s followed through with his plan, doesn’t know what the reaction would be if he painted the pillow and himself right this very second “A-Aaron if you d-don’t stop I’m-.. I’m g-going to cum..”

Aaron pulls his fingers free instantly, still sucking hungrily at the pink skin but not enough for Robert to do anything other than calm himself. It’s a minute or two before he pulls away reluctantly, messing around somewhere behind Robert where he imagines he’s preparing the large anal plug for it’s use, he’s not scared any more - stuck somewhere between excitement and desperation to feel Aaron’s mouth on him again, he’s not sure he could get enough of Aaron’s tongue bringing him to climax, shelves it away in his mind as his new favourite thing. 

Aaron places a warm hand on his hip and stills for a few moments, he’s thinking - Robert can practically hear the cogs turning in his mind, brain working overtime until he sighs and retracts his hand. “Turn around” his voice is hoarse and raspy, Robert hesitantly turns to face him - his arms trembling from the strain on his muscles, the sight is a shock to his system and he feels all the blood in his body rush down to his cock. 

Aaron is kneeling on the bed before him, cheeks flushed red and smeared with saliva and lube. His lips are the darkest he’s ever seen them and he’s panting, his eyes blown-black and raking over Roberts body like he’s his next meal. His hair is a mess, like Robert has spent the last hour tugging it askew, his neatly gelled style washed away with the sweat that clings to his skin. _He looks wrecked_ and Robert can’t help but crave it more and more, the look of purest beauty - everything he could ever dream of. 

Aaron shuffles closer, snapping out of his bewildered expression and putting on more of an _Aaron_ front on though he’s still looking ruined and thoroughly aroused. He slides his hands around the back of Roberts neck, tugging on the hairs at the nape of his neck as he shoves his tongue past his parted lips, swirling around Robert’s waiting mouth as he pushes Robert onto his back, straddling his thigh and pressing his boxer-clad erection against his V-line. 

“I want to watch you take it” Aaron groans, pulling away and that, _that_ gives Robert the confirmation he needs, Aaron’s looking like _that_ because of Robert, because of how badly he wants to take him apart. 

He guides Robert until he’s got his hands hooked underneath his knees and his arse-hole exposed and waiting. Robert’s glad of the change in rules, he’d much rather watch everything as it happens than be nervous and waiting for any sign of movement. It’s also an added bonus that he gets to watch Aaron, he’s quieter than usual - like he’s contemplating everything in a way he never did before, it’s like he’s totally in awe of Robert and that’s not normal, he’d never dare to ask though - if Aaron ever told him, that’d be his choice but Robert didn’t get here, in Aaron’s bed by prying. 

Aaron coats the plug liberally in lubricant, it’s around 4 inches at a guess and Robert can’t help but zone in on Aaron’s initials embossed at the other end, it makes the warmth in his stomach begin to swirl again, makes him feel like as soon as the large bulbous head is inside him he’ll be Aaron’s for sure, he’s got the initials to prove it. 

Aaron crawls onto his knees in between Robert’s legs, flicking his gaze up at Robert and pausing momentarily to give him a chance to safe-word, he doesn’t - and Aaron hadn’t expected him to, knows he’s in this as much as Aaron is, wanting, waiting. He feels the cold lube as Aaron presses the toy against him, the tapered tip sliding in easily and then stopping as the plug gets wider, Aaron doesn’t look surprised at the sudden increase in tension, and he wouldn’t - because Aaron’s been here before, knows exactly what he’s doing, that’s what makes Robert trust him so wholly. 

The burn is searing but Aaron gives him a few moments to calm himself, closing his eyes momentarily as he counts back from ten in his head, when he blinks his eyes back open he’s met with Aaron pressing sweet kisses to his inside knee, waiting patiently for the go ahead, Robert nods shortly. By the time it’s halfway in Robert is visibly struggling, the sweat dripping down his brow his white-hot and he’s screwing his face up in a desperate attempt not to ruin everything and give up, it’s the last thing either of them want. 

“Close your eyes” Aaron instructs, his voice still hoarse but louder than before - he’s got that authority back and Robert obeys him without question “You’re doing so well baby, such a good boy” the fingers of his useless hand are trailing up and down Robert’s torso, dipping down into his pubic hair and stroking softly “You know I’ve never met anyone like you Rob, the things you do to me - make me feel, I’ve never felt like this before” Robert’s face immediately softened at the use of his name, a shortened version at that - Aaron rarely used his name in the bedroom, instead referring to pet names and terms of endearment, but there was nothing more endearing than his name on Aaron’s lips. 

“God you’re gorgeous” Aaron breathes “Look at you, all wanting and ready - can’t wait to unravel you piece by piece, want to watch you fall apart, going to make you see stars if you’ll let me” Robert nods tiredly, eyes still shut still and lip worried between his teeth. His body is beginning to relax and he can feel it, feels how Aaron’s words turn him to goo, he craves his lips against his ear, whispering sweet nothings. “After this I’m going to reward you” Aaron promises “going to get on my knees for you, suck your cock until you cum all over me, you want that?” 

“ _Yes!_ ” Robert gasps wantonly, he wants nothing more than to feel what Aaron can do to him, already teased enough from the unexpected sensation of his tongue working his arse open “P-Please, God yes” he groans as he feels Aaron twist and turn at the plug in his arse. 

“Going to make you cum all over my face” Aaron continued, lost in his own fantasy “Then I’m going to make you clean me up, taste yourself on my skin” Robert listens as he bites back moans, not wanting to miss even the smallest detail “I’m going to tease you with that plug until you’re begging me to take it out and fuck you, going to drive you wild until you’re whining and begging to touch yourself, but I’m not going to let you because you’re mine, aren’t you Robert? You’re mine?” 

Robert nods his head fervently, losing himself in the fantasy. 

“Say it” Aaron groans, tapping at the base of the plug and listening to Robert pant at the sensation “Who do you belong to, Robert?”

“You!” Robert whimpers “You, I belong to you-..oh-..aahh!” 

He’s not expecting it when Aaron drives the plug all the way in until the embossed base is buried neatly between Roberts plump arse cheeks. The intrusion makes him feel full and hot, every time he so much as _breathes_ it’s brushing dangerously against his prostate. 

“How does that feel?” Aaron asks gently, leaning forward to brush his lips against his neck softly

“Full” Robert whimpers, both from the feeling of the plug against his bundle of nerves and Aaron’s lips dragging along his throat “Feels good.. I really want to cum” 

“Not yet” Aaron whispers, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth “But soon”

*

It’s hours before there is any progress, they haven’t redressed but Aaron had cleaned his face up - not bothering about his unkempt hair as they lay watching TV on the double bed. Robert’s head is against Aaron’s strong chest, his front pressed comfortably against Aaron’s side and his arm draped heavily over his waist. Aaron’s got one arm wrapped around him protectively, his hand reaching down to rest on his arse cheek, lightly tapping him every now and then because he knows it makes the plug move, he’s grinning to himself as Robert quietly whimpers, his eyes screwed shut. Aaron’s other hand is in Roberts, fingers threaded together and thumb caressing the back of his hand as they crane their necks to the flat-screen. 

Robert’s not concentrating on the TV show, stopped caring hours ago and all he’s thought of since is Aaron’s hands all over him and how it’s going to feel to have the plug replaced with Aaron’s cock. His mouth waters at the thought of it, his thick, meaty cock and it’s bulbous spongy head stretching his inner walls deliciously and pounding repeatedly into his prostate until he comes desperately and clenches his arse, pulling Aaron over the edge too. 

“What are you thinking about?” Aaron asks, knowing full well what the answer is

“Not this TV show” Robert answers honestly, and Aaron smirks before reaching down to smack his arse harder than usual making something short-circuit in his mind as he moans wantonly, burying his face in Aaron’s chest. 

“God I love that sound” Aaron says easily “Wish I could hear it on repeat, the things you do to me Robert..” 

“If you fuck me hard I’ll let you hear it again” Robert dares, his breath stuttering slightly as he realises he’s overstepped the mark. 

Aaron slides his tongue out to lick his lips, not saying a word but instead reaching over for the remote and switching the TV off. Robert worries that he’s angered him, wonders if he’d be cruel enough to leave him like this, tortured and desperate, like coming is the only thing that can save him from insanity. 

“Stand up” Aaron nudges him away “Back against the wall” 

Robert follows his orders as quickly as he can, he hopes he’s not fucked up his chances - wants Aaron to take him apart, just like he promised. He’s pleasantly surprised when Aaron approaches him dragging his fingertips down his torso and rubbing against his already erect nipples until Robert whimpers softly. Aaron picks up Roberts arm, guiding his hand to his neck and raises his eyebrow in challenge to Robert who willingly participates. 

He hesitantly pushes Aaron Down onto his knees, grateful when he goes without a fuss and thoroughly aroused when he wastes no time in taking his cock in hand and guiding the glistening head past his lips. Robert gasps, like all the wind has been punched out of his stomach - the way Aaron’s tongue drags itself up the underside of his cock is something unexplainable, he swirls it around the hood of foreskin, dipping in and out of Roberts leaking slit, coating the inside of his mouth in pre-cum and moaning loudly, unexpectedly for Robert who’s eyes are blown wide and dark. 

Aaron doesn’t bother warning him, instead takes his entire length to the back of his throat and then back to his lips again, repeating the movements skilfully as he builds up a steady rhythm, bobbing his head in and out and digging his fingertips into Roberts hipbones as he steadies himself. Robert hesitantly puts a hand out, resting it on Aaron’s shoulder but he catches him in time, instead guiding his fingers into his hair where he pulls and tugs at the damp curls as he slowly loses himself. 

Aaron reaches between his legs, tapping his middle finger against the base of the plug repeatedly and sucking harder, deeper as Robert quakes above him. He begins to twist at the plug, pulling it out fully and then shoving it back into the gaping hole causing Robert’s legs to shake and his language to resort to incoherent profanities. He does it a few times, each one deeper than the last until finally he chucks the toy to the floor and fills up the gap with three fingers all curled to thud against his prostate.

Robert can’t hold on after that, unexpectedly spilling half his load onto Aaron’s tongue and the rest over his face as Aaron intentionally pulls away, mouth wide open and tongue ready to catch any stray streaks. His entire body convulses in a way that’s totally new, and his cock flags repeatedly as he comes down from his high, sliding to the floor and coming face to face with Aaron. 

It’s a glorious sight, Aaron coated in silvery-white cum that belongs to Robert - he thinks so anyway. 

He kneels before him, taking in the sight before leaning forward to daringly place a kiss on his lips, tasting the saltiness straight away. Aaron doesn’t flinch, instead rests his hands on Roberts hips and lets Robert kiss him, closing his eyes contently as Robert’s mouth begins work on the rest of him, cleaning up his beard, jaw and neck until he’s Aaron again. 

“What now?” Robert asks quietly, so as not to startle a frightened animal

Aaron looks peaceful, resting his hands on Roberts thighs as he leans forward and brushes his lips against Roberts earlobe “You have a choice, you can clean yourself up and we can go get dinner..”  
Aaron started “ _or_ you can get on all fours on the bed and let me fuck you so hard you won’t remember your name” His voice was so calm and steady that is sent thrills and chills through Roberts body, right down to his spent cock. 

There was no question, not really. 

Robert clambered to his feet and made his way over to the bed, grateful when Aaron followed close behind him. He knelt in the centre of the mattress, forearms holding him upright and his arse teasing Aaron in the air, his fluttering hole inviting and driving Aaron’s senses wild. 

“Good choice” Aaron sighed, crawling on the bed behind him, his boxers shoved messily to the floor and his cock standing to attention, Roberts mouth began to water. Aaron rubbed the head of his cock teasingly down the crease of Roberts arse, pressing it against his slick opening before dragging it upwards again and repeating the movement. 

“A-Aaron.. Please..” Robert whimpered, barely able to contain himself

Aaron luckily decided to take pity on his man, pushing his cock past the breech of muscle with ease until he was flush against his back. They both grunted appreciatively, the feeling of intimacy reaching a whole new level as Aaron began to rock his hips back and forth, building up his rhythm. He dragged his hips back before slamming into Robert’s used hole again bringing a high-pitched moan from the other man. 

“Y-Yeah, that’s it” Aaron grunts, moving his hips as fast as they could muster, his cock-head pounding relentlessly against Roberts prostate and rendering him incoherent “T-That’s it, you take it so good baby” Aaron groaned, his fingertips digging into Roberts hips, his other hand reaching forward to grip onto Roberts hair, tugging him backwards until he was flush against Aaron’s chest. Aaron held him in place with his forearm wrapped tightly around his middle as he hammered into his hole, repeating his name over and over until finally he blurts “I’m coming Robert, _fuck_ I’m coming!” 

Robert follows shortly after, making a mess of both the bedsheets and himself when Aaron collapses on top of him and they both sink into the bed in sated bliss. Aaron’s face pressed into Robert’s neck, lips pressed against his skin and his breath tickling the sweat-shiny skin, both totally spent. 

It takes five or six minutes for Aaron to muster up the energy to move, rolling from his body until he’s looking up at the ceiling through hooded eyes, the faint movement of Robert crawling into his side is the last thing he remembers before he falls asleep, content and relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your ideas in the comments, what do you want to see happen?

Aaron is gorgeous, and he damn well knows it - must see the way he drives Robert crazy purely from the way his eyes sparkle when he knows he’s getting under his skin. Robert worships the ground he walks on, in some non-creepy way that seems to be normal to them now - it’s routine for Aaron to take charge, boss him about a bit - treat him just the way he needs but he finds that Aaron lets his façade slip sometimes, they both know he shouldn’t but it’s like he can’t help himself around Robert, lets himself be wrapped around his finger and loves every second of it. 

It’s new territory for Aaron, not used to letting his true colours show - despises wearing his heart on his sleeve but it’s different with Robert, it’s safe - and though Robert thinks it’s Aaron keeping him safe and secure it’s the other way around too, works both ways - because Aaron’s never felt the way he feels when he’s in Robert’s arms and it’s starting to chip at the wall of ice around his heart. 

“Who said you could do that?” Aaron muses as Robert cups him through his trousers, he doesn’t push him away - instead letting his head loll back onto Roberts shoulder as the younger man kisses at his neck from behind.

“Should I stop?” Robert whispers boldly, circling his thumb over the damp patch that has formed almost instantly “Just say the word”

“Don’t stop” Aaron breathes “Just know that I’m going to give you a well-earned lesson in restraint later on” 

Robert smiles into his neck, taking the opportunity to unbuckle Aaron’s belt, leaving it in the loops of his trousers as he unfastens the button and shoves them down to his knees. He takes Aaron’s cock in his hand, heavy and stiff - he’s made it that way, this is the effect he has on Aaron. He slowly pumps his hand up and down, his own erection digging into the crease of Aaron’s arse as the older man rocks back into it, Robert hasn’t had the pleasure of taking Aaron yet, wonders if he’d let him if he asks nicely - wants to know how _wrecked_ Aaron would look bent over his office desk with Robert’s cock stretching him wide. 

Robert throws in a flick of his wrist, twisting with a finesse that renders Aaron’s legs to jelly. He’s supported wholly by Robert now, boneless and floating like he’s levitating with only Robert’s strong arms to ground him. Robert picks up the speed, he’s confident now - he’s had months of practice in just how to make Aaron fall apart, knows the exact angle he needs to make Aaron cum in the shortest amount of time. He can’t help pushing further though, he always does - albeit tentatively, Aaron loves that he’s exploring, learning more about himself and them both equally. 

He lets his free hand slide underneath Aarons shirt, lets his fingers trail down the ridges of his abdomen - electricity flowing through his fingertips at every brush of skin. He retracts his hand, instead choosing to stroke against the fabric of Aaron’s best shirt until he’s got his hand against Aaron’s throat, one squeeze and he could restrict the airflow, make Aaron see stars in the way he’s done it for Robert so many times before, he knows it - Aaron knows it. 

His fingertips rake through Aaron’s rough stubble until he’s brave enough to shove two fingers past his lips and press them down on his tongue. Aaron gets the message rather quickly, sucking hungrily on the digits as he grinds his arse against Robert’s erection, he’s moaning now - they both are and the air is thick and smells of sex, Robert can’t get enough of it. His fingers are dripping with saliva as he pulls them away, he can hear Aaron panting for air as he guides them down between them. He strokes dangerously down the crease of Aaron’s arse, his other hand working overtime to get Aaron to the edge and he’s oh-so close, it’s stifling. 

He doesn’t give a warning before shoving two fingers deep into his tight hole, knows Aaron likes the burn - recognises from the mewl in his voice that he’s gagging for it, he’s fast approaching climax and Robert can’t get any sense from him now, too lost in his babbling incoherences - eyes squeezed shut and red, bitten lips parted as he moans desperately _Robert.. Robert.. Rob!_ His entire body quivers as Robert curls his fingers, locating his prostate and rubbing furiously at the bundle of nerves until Aaron’s legs go from beneath him and he’s leaning against Robert’s chest, eyes rolled back, jaw slack and cum spilling over the freshly polished laminate. 

“God, look at you” Robert whispers as he comes down from his high “You’re so beautiful Aaron, I don’t deserve you” 

\--

He makes Robert clean the floor, of course he does - it was expected and Robert takes great pleasure in sweeping his tongue through the mess he made because he knows Aaron is observing him through hooded eyes, thinking the impurest thoughts as he crawls around the floor like an animal. He makes a show of lapping up every last drop before he kneels with his hands in his lap and waits for Aaron to beckon him, grateful when the older man closes the gap, runs his fingers through his hair and directs him to his still cum-soaked cock, limp and lifeless against his thigh. 

Robert takes him between his lips, sucking slowly as he stares up at Aaron, letting his tongue swirl deliciously around the sensitive head, knowing that Aaron’s mere seconds away from dragging himself away, too hypersensitive to bear the sensation of Robert’s mouth on him. He moans loudly as he sucks him down, pleased with himself when - as if on cue - Aaron’s eyes rolls, his lip gets dragged between his teeth and he whimpers, pushing him away. 

“You’re too good” Aaron sighs, carding his fingers through his hair as he looks down on him

“Only for you” Robert replies without missing a beat, leaning into his touch

They break for dinner, swapping footballs predictions over a lasagne that Robert made a few hours earlier. It’s domestic now, it feels real - Aaron had convinced Robert to give up the lease on his flat two months into their relationship, serious about him after such a short space of time, this was - _is_ \- the real deal. Robert doesn’t work as an intern any more, Aaron has enough money to take care of them both and Robert’s always on hand to do any office duties Aaron requires assistance for, the rest of the day is spent doing as he pleases until Aaron comes home to take him apart piece-by-piece.

Robert can’t get enough of it. 

The mood changes significantly as Robert loads the dishwasher, both having Aaron’s previous warning swimming in the forefront of their mind. Robert finds himself wondering what Aaron could mean by restraint, how he could train him in that when they’ve already covered ropes and cuffs, what could be any different? He’s pleasantly surprised when Aaron beckons him over, guiding him carefully upstairs to their room instead of demanding he crawls on all-fours like he usually does after disobeying rules. 

He lets Aaron strip him naked, watches hungrily as Aaron rids himself of his own clothes - putting on some kind of strip-tease because he knows Robert is gagging for it, can tell by the way his cock has begun twitching against his leg. He’s excited whenever Aaron gets his kit off, not just for the fact it means he gets an eyeful of his arse-naked boyfriend but because it means there’s a change in the air, Aaron’s going to get involved, going to get himself all worked up and excited - Robert craves that on an hourly basis. 

Aaron shoves him onto his back, crawling the length of his body and attaching his lips to his neck until he sucks a massive bruise into his porcelain skin. Robert sighs contently, he’s marking him - Aaron owns him - they both know it, and now anyone that will see Robert does too. It’s cold when Aaron pulls away, heading over to the other side of the room as Robert catches his breath again, lying star-fished on the double bed as he watches Aaron locate his supplies. He’s not surprised when Aaron comes back with rope, the restraint bit of the deal somewhat familiar in his experience. 

Robert licks his lips as Aaron straddles him, he’s not speaking but he doesn’t need to - Aaron gives off that silent air of authority, he’s got a stern expression that tells anyone who’s looking that he means business but there’s a playful glint in his eyes that Robert finds so endearing. He got rope-skills like a sailor, ties a bunch of fancy knots that make Robert’s eyes bug out - by the time he’s fixed Roberts arms and legs to the four corners of the bed Robert is helpless and they both know for sure he’s not escaping this, not that he’d want to. 

“Your safe-word today is Strawberry” Aaron speaks clearly, it’s the first time he’s spoken in above twenty minutes and Robert can hear the tell-tale strain in his voice that means he’s excited, he wants him - can’t wait to unravel Robert with his expert skills. 

“I won’t use it” Robert promises, it’s a regular thing now but Aaron still gets _that_ look in his eyes whenever he says it, he leans down and brushes his lips against his skin before responding “I know you won’t, but it’s yours.”

The blindfold is new, not that Robert hasn’t ever been submitted to it before but Aaron rarely uses it when they play, says he’d much rather Robert watch as he ruins him over and over. Robert watches with curiosity until everything turns black, Aaron’s hot breath against his ear explaining the rules of today’s game. 

“You showed no restraint today Robert-..” He whispers lowly “..- and as much as I enjoyed your hands on me, I have to punish you - you know that right?” Robert nods, knowing it would be against his best interests to dare answer verbally right now “This is part of your training, you want to be good for me don’t you?” He nods again “I’m going to push your limits, see how far you can go - I’ve got big plans for you babe so you need to trust that I know you better than anyone, now what’s your safe-word?” 

“Strawberry” Robert says clearly, the excitement evident in the tremor of his voice

“Good boy” Aaron praises, using his regular volume “We’ll begin now”

It’s silent for what feels like a long time until Robert hears the shuffle of Aaron’s feet against the rug next to him, feels the dip of the mattress as he kneels close to him. He’s startled by a feather-light touch to his thigh - his mind wanders through a list of every instrument he’s seen over the past few months and he finally settles his mind on the idea that it must be the switch, he remembers Aaron dragging it down his chest a few weeks ago, swatting at his overly-sensitive nipples as Robert moaned around a ball-gag. 

His thoughts are confirmed when he feels a sharp swat to his inner thigh, so close to his balls that if he didn’t trust Aaron wholly he might have safe-worded out of pure fear. Instead he waits as Aaron drags the switch down his inner-thigh, leaving tiny whacks every now and again until Robert feels goosebumps rising and hears Aaron place the switch on the bedside table. He’s hyper aware of Aaron towering over him, can practically feel his eyes raking over his skin - hopes he’s licking his lips at the mere sight of him because that’s what he does to Aaron, they both know it. 

He feels Aaron’s hands on his cock, gets excited at the thought of Aaron’s expert hands sliding over his limp length until it reaches full-hardness but is brought back down to earth when he realises what he’s actually doing. He waits patiently as his cock and balls are fed through a hoop, knowing right away that it’s the cock-ring Aaron keeps in the bedside drawer for special occasions, they’ve only used it twice together and Robert knows how wild he gets when Aaron denies his orgasms, suddenly the definition of restraint clouds over in his mind. 

He waits as Aaron lifts his cock, sliding it past his lips and hollowing his cheeks, sucking slow and hard until Robert’s cock fattens on his tongue, pre-cum beginning to spill over into his mouth, Robert can hear and feel him swallowing it, imagines the way his Adams-apple bobs up and down. He rubs his calloused hands up the inside of Roberts thighs, and pushes until Robert’s swollen cock is hitting the back of his throat repeatedly. Robert moans loudly, not holding back as he tries desperately to buck into Aaron’s mouth.

Aaron doesn’t rest his forearm over his pubic bone like he normally does, instead allowing Robert to fuck into the back of his throat, letting his jaw slacken until Robert’s gasping and his thrusts are getting clumsy and then he pulls away out of his reach, letting him calm himself for a few moments. 

Robert knows he shouldn’t have fallen into the trap, knew Aaron wouldn’t let him cum so easily - not that the tight cock ring would have allowed that anyway. He’s startled when he feels a cool liquid running down his perineum, knows right away that it’s lube but he’s still surprised when he feels Aaron’s fingers rubbing circles at the puckered skin of his hole, slicked up and slippery until they sink past the ring of muscle and begin to work his hole open. 

Robert can’t hold back the constant whimpers and gasps as Aaron scissors his fingers skilfully, loosening his inner walls until they accept a third finger and Aaron begins to curl them slowly, dragging the tips against his prostate. Robert’s used to the stretch now and it takes mere minutes for him to be pliant and willing for whatever Aaron has planned next. He braces himself as Aaron slips his fingers free, wondering if he’ll be treated with his cock this early in the game, but he knows better - groans softly when he feels the tip of the anal plug breech his ring of muscle.

Aaron teases him for a while, pulling it out and pushing it in half-way for his own enjoyment - loves hearing the soft pants and whimpers from his boyfriends mouth, loves to watch his fluttering hole open and close rapidly as he pulls it away. He relents after a few minutes, pushing it as far as it can go and then Robert’s moaning because it’s been rammed straight into his prostate and Aaron’s not even sorry, drums his fingers on the base because he knows it’s making Robert want to cum so badly. 

Before he knows it Aaron’s got his lips against his ear again, whispering lowly with his breath tickling the outer edge as Robert tries to concentrate on not rocking his hips too much because he’s not sure he can take the sweet torture. He’s vaguely aware of Aaron tracing his fingertips over his chest, rubbing the calloused pads over his hardened nipples and tracing his tongue along his ear until he sucks his earlobe between his teeth. 

“This is where you learn restraint” Aaron breathes “See, I don’t think you understand how much _restraint_ it takes me to keep my hands off you most days” Robert is holding considerate restraint himself by now, trying not to drive his arse into the mattress and fuck himself on the plug “I can’t control myself around you and it drives me wild, think of touching you, tasting you all the time - do you understand me Robert?” He nods, desperate for Aaron to see that he’s playing ball - he’ll do whatever he says if he just tips him over the edge, he needs it - craves it “So what I’m going to do, is I’m going to take a little trip downstairs, make a few calls - do a bit of paperwork, you’ve kept me so distracted lately I need time to catch up, and you my love - are going to be bound here in our bed, driven to the edge of delirium until I come back to reward you, understand?”

Robert startles, throwing his head wildly to each side as Aaron pulls out of his reach “Aaron you _can’t_ please don’t leave me” he’s desperate, doesn’t know how long he can last without Aaron there to guide him through everything but there’s no response now and he fears he’s already out of earshot and he’s terrified that he’ll safe-word and Aaron won’t be there to hear it. He’s dragged from his anxieties by a dip in the bed between his legs, recognises the faint brush of Aaron over his leg hair until he’s tapping the plug and suddenly he’s flicking a switch and a fire lights in Robert’s belly, arse and brain - _the toy has a vibrating function._

He’s moaning freely now, doesn’t care who hears - the toy is pressed like a dead-weight against his most sensitive spot, sending tremors and ripples through his entire core and making his cock swell painfully in it’s restraint. He’s got his head thrown back and his back is beginning to arch off the bed, made increasingly difficult by the fact his limbs are tied tightly in a huge ‘X’ that prevents him from doing anything but feeling. 

His mind wanders to Aaron, sat downstairs sifting through his pile of paperwork unbeknownst to the experience Robert is having in their bed, or maybe he does know - maybe he’s listening intently to the mewls and high-pitched moans falling from Roberts suck-swollen lips. He wanders if he’s had to cut his phone-calls short for fear of anybody hearing his boyfriend get off upstairs to the sex toy he’s wedged perfectly in his arse. He waits forever, or maybe it’s longer but he can barely think when Aaron’s presence is made obvious again. 

“Enjoying yourself there babe?” Aaron teased, rubbing his thumb over Roberts highly sensitive slit and making a show of sucking the pre-cum from his thumb loudly “Do you need to safe-word, Robert?” and he knows he’s being tested, knows that Aaron doesn’t really expect him to safe-word but there’s a drive in him that tells him he doesn’t ever want to safe-word with Aaron, he trusts him wholly and he knows he’ll keep him safe “No safe-word” Robert grunts “I trust you” and that’s all Aaron needs to hear. 

Robert’s aware that Aaron is naked, not sure when he’d stripped off again from his trip downstairs but he’s sure of it by now and he’s certain by the time Aaron straddles his chest, his arse cheeks planted firmly in his centre as his fingertips trail down his exposed biceps. “Now here’s what’s going to happen” Aaron speaks calmly, as though he’s not fazed by his boyfriend trembling below him, barely able to contain the flurry of profanities leaking from his mouth “You’re going to be a good boy and suck my cock, I know you like that - and then, if you do a good enough job - and only _if_ I’m going to let you cum, you understand?” 

“I understand” Robert nods eagerly, desperate to get his tongue on Aaron - needs to feel the weight of his cock, wants his mouth coated in _Aaron_ \- knows he’ll do a good job, the best, he always does. He hears the creak of the headboard above him as Aaron grips onto it, steadying his balance with his thighs either side of Robert’s chest and his cock-head brushing against his waiting lips. 

“Open” Aaron instructs, waiting for Robert’s jaw to slacken before he feeds his erection into his hot mouth, all the way down until Robert can feel the soft hairs at Aaron’s base tickling his nose. He gives Robert a moment to relax around the intrusion before he pulls back out and drives himself back in, wasting no time in picking up speed because Robert knows what to expect now, he’s good at this - skilled even - Aaron let’s him know at every opportunity. 

It’s barely three thrusts before Aaron starts gasping, Robert’s tongue dragging against the underside of his cock is warm and just enough pressure against his erection, he’s leaking pre-cum within seconds and every time Robert swallows around it he moans more, feels more - it’s like nothing he can explain. He gives up on his own rules after a few minutes, intent on seeing Robert’s perfect sea-green eyes staring back up at him he slides off the blindfold, pushes it up into Roberts hair and bites his lip as Robert’s eyes fling open, zoning in on Aaron looking wrecked and ruined - staring down at him like he’s the last man on Earth. 

His hair is askew, like he’s been running his fingers through it impatiently and Robert hopes it’s because he’s been so desperate to get his hands on him and not due to some unimportant work crisis. He’s pleased when Aaron grips his fingers into his hair, tugging in just the way he likes it as he fucks into his mouth - the way he throws his head back shoots sparks down into Robert’s cock and he can’t help but wish Aaron was fucking his arse because he wants nothing more than to orgasm together, thinks it’ll be powerful and erotic and maybe he’s just being sentimental but Aaron’s got a look in his eye that tells him he might be thinking the same. 

“Change of plan” Aaron grunts, pulling out a few moments later and reluctantly climbing from Robert’s body. There’s a moment where Robert thinks he’s done something wrong, displeased him in some way and he’s racking his brains thinking about it as Aaron undoes the knots on his ankles and then wrists. He’s comforted by the soft way Aaron presses his lips to the rope-burns on each wrist, leaning in to stroke his hair away from his face before engulfing him in a slow kiss, tasting himself on his tongue. 

Robert’s got a bewildered expression on his face when Aaron pulls away gently, crawling in the space between his legs and switching the plug to off before gently removing it from it’s place. “Looks like I’m the one who’s got no restraint tonight” Aaron huffs, sounding almost nervous - like he’s done something wrong but he hasn’t, he’s let his guard down which Robert finds endearing but it doesn’t make Aaron feel any better about himself and his role as a dominant, he’s past caring at this point though, there are more important things on his mind - like making his boyfriend cum until he sees stars. 

Robert is relieved when he removes the cock ring, careful not to touch his leaking erection too much in case he spills over prematurely. He guides Robert until he’s sat in Aaron’s lap, his cock brushing dangerously down the crease of his arse as Aaron positions himself perfectly whispering a cocky slur of “Let me do the hard work, you just relax and enjoy yourself” accompanied with a wink before he directs his cock into Roberts gaping hole, and drives his hips up to meet him. 

Robert has to grip onto Aaron’s shoulders, steadying himself as the older man thrusts rhythmically into him from the bottom. They’re both moaning loudly, Robert’s face buried in Aaron’s neck as he clings on for dear life, knows Aaron will see him right and give him exactly what he needs. Aaron’s as worked up as Robert if not more, totally thrown by the sight of Robert blind, bound and thoroughly aroused on their bed all afternoon - it’s not long until his hips are clumsy and he’s gripping onto Robert’s waist, pounding into his prostate another couple of times before he’s crying out and shooting his load inside Robert’s hole, the heat of the liquid and the animal sounds from Aaron’s mouth enough to drag Robert over the edge with him, painting both their abdomens with his white-hot cum before he sucks into Aaron’s pulse with too much teeth and bruises him instantly. 

“That was incredible” Robert murmurs a while later as they lay in their bed, Aaron had cleaned them both up - laying Robert in fresh sheets before curling up next to him, playing the little spoon for once and enjoying the pressure of Robert’s long arms wrapped tightly around his middle. 

“I don’t think I’ll cum again for a week” Aaron laughs quietly 

“I’ll be in charge of that one, thanks” Robert teases, nudging his nose against the hairs at the nape of his neck

It’s barely five minutes before they’re both asleep, fully fucked-out and sapped of energy. It’s not until breakfast the next morning when Aaron gets a chance to reveal to Robert that _actually_ he hadn’t gone downstairs to do paperwork at all, he’d sat in the chair across the room and wanked himself off to the sight of Robert writhing about on the bed. 

Robert’s certain he won’t forget that mental image for a while, stores it away for a later date like it’s the holy grail of Aaron totally gagging for it. 

Just the way he likes him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked for a bit of a role-reversal, hope you all like ;) x

No one gets to see Aaron the way Robert does, no one can get inside his head in such a way that he’s open and exposed, vulnerable - only Robert gets to do that and Aaron’s surprised in himself that he’s let him in, that’s new - never happens - and it terrifies Aaron to death. “Do you ever lose control?” Robert asks one day when they’re still new, on reflex Aaron responds with a short “No” because he doesn’t, Aaron doesn’t let anyone in - but it’s different now, Aaron’s different. 

They’ve been together for more than a year when Robert dares to bring it up again, half-expecting the short, instant response but surprised when Aaron thinks about his answer - _really thinks about it_ because they’re a thing now and Aaron loves Robert and he loves him back and they open up to each other because that’s how things are supposed to be. “It scares me” Aaron admits quietly, the most honest he’s been in his life “I’ve never felt like I wanted to, not with anyone else anyway”

“But you do with me?” Robert asks tentatively, pleased when Aaron nods quietly “Good to know” he leaves it there, knows that Aaron doesn’t like to be pushed when he’s uncomfortable but he locks it away in his mind and they both know it will come up again, they’re both waiting for it. 

Robert takes the back-seat when Aaron is stressing over work, he listens to the frustrated phone calls and displeased sighs but he doesn’t get involved, not until Aaron finishes up for the day and relaxes into Roberts care, let’s him run his careful hands up and down his sore, tired muscles as he sits between his legs. “I know the perfect way to relieve some of that tension” Robert whispers lowly into his ear, it’s daring and brave but Robert needs to throw it out there, needs Aaron to consider it, they both need it though Aaron’s too strong-headed to admit it. 

Aaron lolls his head back against Robert’s shoulder and he’s grateful that Aaron doesn’t just shrug him off, looks genuinely interested in what Robert’s offering. “Let me take care of you Aaron” Robert breathes “I know you need me” - Aaron’s eyes flutter shut momentarily before he’s biting his lip looking nervous and ashamed and almost defeated and “I-I.. I can’t Robert” he stutters and it’s the most vulnerable Robert’s ever heard him. 

“You _can_ Aaron” Robert pushes carefully, aware of how short Aaron’s fuse is “Don’t you trust me?” he soothes, running his hands down Aaron’s chest from behind. 

“You know I do” Aaron admits “I just.. I’ve never.. It’s hard..” 

“I know it is” Robert kisses his neck softly “but you want it, I can tell”

Aaron sighs contently, tilting his head to the side and allowing Robert better access “and if I don’t feel comfortable?”

“You can safe-word” Robert reassures “I’ll stop as soon as you need me to, I promise” and suddenly Aaron’s agreeing and they’re both like a nervous pair of school-boys and it’s exhilarating. 

*

They don’t make it to the bedroom, instead Aaron lets Robert take charge for once - following him obediently as he leads him to the games room next door, allows himself to be backed up against the wall, listens to the way the DVD shelf next to them rattles as Robert slams him against the paintwork. It’s new and unexpected and it sends electricity through Aaron’s core, watching the lust darken Robert’s eyes like he’s his new plaything and honestly, Aaron can’t wait until Robert gets his hands on him. 

“Your safe-word is _vanilla_ ” Robert smirks, licking his lower lip as he loosens Aaron’s tie

“I won’t use it” Aaron responds, a childish grin tugging at the corners of his mouth “You know I won’t” 

Robert’s pace is different to Aaron’s, it’s like he’s purposely taking his time, enjoying himself - making it last and Aaron’s grateful of the care he’s taking, quite enjoys not doing any of the work and letting Robert look after him. He doesn’t have the finesse Aaron has, he’s not had enough experience and so he’s fumbling with Aaron’s shirt buttons and there’s a tremble in his fingers when he slides the material from his shoulders, Aaron finds it endearing and in this moment he isn’t sure he could adore Robert any more. 

By the time Aaron’s trousers are around his ankles Robert is already on his knees letting his semi harden quickly in his mouth, Aaron’s got his fingers bunched up in his hair and he’ll never get bored of telling him how much he fucking loves his mouth, how good Robert is at toying with him, no matter how much Robert’s supposed to be the one in charge. Robert’s got pre-cum coating his chin as he pulls away and Aaron wants to drag him up by his blonde locks and lick it from his skin but that’s not his choice, not today - so he bites his lip hungrily and waits until Robert gives him his next instruction. 

He’s stood in front of the pool table, hands flat against the green fibre and he’s aware of Robert rummaging around in his discarded blazer pocket, not surprised when a bottle of lube lands on the table next to him. He holds back a pleased groan, knows exactly what Robert plans to do to him and while part of him is apprehensive and unsure of letting someone see him so vulnerable and exposed, the other part of him is excited and desperate for Robert to get inside him. 

He’s never wanted this with anyone else, tried it a few times and found that it wasn’t for him - he just didn’t feel comfortable like that, didn’t like letting anybody in but it’s not like that with Robert, he’s patient and calm and loving. Robert’s here for him and no one else, he’s dedicated and he’s managed to fit himself into the tiny piece of Aaron’s heart that’s reserved for someone else, someone special. 

Aaron’s never experienced anything like it. 

He’s ripped from his thoughts by the pressure of Robert’s hands on his hips, fights the urge to rock back against his crotch but is pleasantly surprised when Robert rubs himself against his arse, not a stitch of fabric between them. He doesn’t hold back the satisfied groan, let’s it intensify as Robert mouths at his neck and then shoulder, his fingertips digging into the space around his hips, his cock leaving pre-cum trails down the crease of his arse, he’s hot and bothered and it’s all Robert’s doing. 

“What’s your safe-word Aaron?” Robert whispers lowly against his ear, taking the lobe between his lips and sucking softly as Aaron tries to form the words to respond

“V-Vanilla” he utters, reaching a hand back to pull Robert closer to him

Robert doesn’t let him take control, instead removes his hand from his body and places it back on the pool table where it belongs “Good boy” he whispers cheekily, making Aaron’s eyes roll as he sighs contently. 

He tugs at Aaron’s hips, making him walk back until he’s bent over the table at an angle that makes him feel like a cheap porn-star, kicks his foot at the inside of his ankles until he’s spreading his legs wide and then without a moment to gather his thoughts he feels Robert’s soft lips against his arse cheek where he’s thudded to his knees and begun kissing and caressing him. He whimpers as Robert’s large hands knead the flesh of his cheeks, pulling them apart and blowing cold air down the crease of his arse before flattening his tongue and licking a long strip over his waiting hole. 

“ _Oh, Robert!_ ” Aaron blurts unexpectedly, falling onto his forearms as Robert begins lapping at the puckered skin of his pink hole. He can’t help but push his arse back against his face, willing his tongue to go deeper as it begins to breech the muscle, He can feel Robert smiling against his skin and if he wasn’t so far gone he might have commented on the cockiness. 

Robert’s sucking and slurping at his opening, swirling his tongue around the rim and then burying his face as far as he can go. Aaron can’t help himself, has to have more - so before he knows it he’s reaching behind himself and burying his fingers into Robert’s soft hair and pushing him in deeper, pleased when Robert doesn’t stop him, instead clutches onto his thighs as his tongue works Aaron’s walls loose.   
Robert’s slapping his thigh a few minutes later and Aaron’s reluctantly bringing his hand back to support his weight against the table, cold air hits his overworked skin as Robert pulls away and they’re both panting like they’ve just ran ten miles but Robert’s still full of energy and he doesn’t pause before pushing two fingers into Aaron’s fluttering hole, making the older man moan his name loudly. 

“God look at you” Robert groans hoarsely “So willing, so desperate” 

Aaron only moans in response, head dipped between his arms as he submits himself to whatever Robert has planned for him, desperate for Robert to ruin him like Aaron does to him each and every day. He’s created a monster and he’s fucking loving every second of it. 

Robert twists his wrist as he adds a third finger, locating Aaron’s prostate almost instantly, it’s obvious in the way Aaron’s tone dips lower than it has before, the repeated cries of Robert’s name and the way his meaty thighs are quivering under his weight. Robert’s enjoying himself thoroughly, curling his fingers against the bundle of nerves, rubbing and massaging his prostate over and over as pre-cum begins to drip onto the floor. 

Aaron’s weight goes from underneath him and he has to reposition himself onto his forearms, his entire body trembling with the repeated stimulation. “Do you need to safe-word, Aaron?” Robert asks, rubbing furiously at the over-sensitive cushion, his own cock painfully hard and spilling over. 

“N-No” Aaron grunts through gritted teeth aware that the warmth in his stomach is beginning to churn “I-I-.. R-Robert.. I can’t stop it.. Y-You’re going to make me-..”

“Not like this” Robert says calmly, pulling his fingers free as Aaron cries out breathlessly, slumped over the pool table. 

“Rob I was close” He whines “Just let me cum” 

“Restraint, baby” Robert teases, slicking his cock up with lube “You might need a lesson in it”

If Aaron hadn’t been so distracted by the slickness of Robert’s cock-head pressing against his throbbing hole he might have responded dryly but instead he waits, anticipates the delicious burn he knows is coming, knows Robert won’t disappoint. 

“Ready?” Robert asks quietly, calmly against the back of his hair in a comforting way that has Aaron delirious

“S-Slowly” Aaron grunts out, fearful of the unknown - bad experiences fogging up his brain and cancelling out the good experiences he’s had with Robert “I-It’s been a while..”

“Slowly” Robert confirms, pressing a soft kiss to his damp hair as he pushes his tip past the rim, listening to the way Aaron holds his breath on instinct.

He’s got his lips pressed against Aaron’s neck, nipping and sucking lightly as Aaron gets used to the intrusion, feels it when Aaron begins to relax just enough for him to edge forwards again. He’s got one hand around Aaron’s middle and the other reached out and fingers interlocked on the pool table beneath them, Aaron squeezes subconsciously - letting Robert know he’s okay. 

It’s a long process before Robert is fully flush against Aaron, he’s got his hand wrapped around his torso running up and down his tense abdomen and Aaron’s hand underneath his - his eyes are squeezed shut as he waits for the sting to subside and the pleasure to outweigh the pain. It doesn’t take long and before he knows it he’s rocking his arse back against Robert and giving him silent permission to move. 

“ _Fuck me Rob_ ” Aaron whimpers quietly, the sensation of fullness driving him wild.

Robert rocks his hips slowly, sliding himself all the way out before pushing back inside him at an agonisingly slow pace. Aaron sighs, his eyes closed softly as Robert’s cock slides between his inner walls, gently picking up pace until he’s built up a steady rhythm and Aaron is desperate for more. 

“You can stop being so gentle now” Aaron breathes “Fuck me like you mean it” 

“You sure about that?” Robert teases, circling his hips and slamming back into Aaron, unexpectedly dragging a strangled moan from the older man “ _Oh, you like that do you?_ ” 

“ _God yes!_ ” Aaron whines, biting his lip so hard he might break the skin as Robert repeatedly thrusts into him, brushing delightfully close to his overstimulated prostate.

He bites down roughly on the tense space between Aaron’s shoulder and neck, makes him moan deeply as Robert moves his hips faster and faster, angling them expertly to hit his prostate dead on and forcing Aaron’s cock to ooze pre-cum all over himself and his surroundings. He knows they won’t last long, knows Aaron is clenching his teeth together, can tell by the prominent vein in his neck as he growls and moans through the tormented pleasure.

Robert is close too, has been since he felt Aaron’s arse clench around him - knows now how delirious it makes him when Aaron’s body is on the fine line between easily accepting him and tightly gripping onto his throbbing erection. Aaron’s panting is turning into breathless moans and Robert’s hips are clumsier, his own thighs quivering with anticipation but still able to locate Aaron’s prostate _every fucking time_. 

“R-Rob… I can’t-… I’m-… I’m going to-…” 

He pulls Aaron up against his chest, uses his sweat-damp curls to hold him in place as he relentlessly thrusts into his tightening hole and then they’re sharing moans and swapping profanities and Robert’s got his hand fisting Aaron’s cock until he’s coming in white hot stripes over his long fingers and his body tenses around Robert’s over-sensitive cock and he’s never felt anything so _fucking good_ and he’s shooting his load until it’s dripping from them both and then they’re done, sprawled in a heap one-on-top-of-the-other across the pool table. 

They’re both a mess and the angle is fucking awkward but they’re too fucked to care, content and sated and _fucking giggling_ because it’s never felt that _wow_. 

It’s a couple of hours later when they’re laying in bed that it all sets in, they’ve had a shared shower - two if you count the second one needed after Aaron got on his knees for a _thank you blow-job_. Robert’s tracing his fingers over the soft skin at the back of his neck and Aaron’s unusually quite, even for the least-talkative man in the world. 

“What are you thinking?” Robert whispers into the darkness when the curiosity takes over

Aaron’s silent for a moment and Robert almost doesn’t expect him to respond but then he’s tilting his head and meeting his eyes in the dim light and he looks happy, peaceful - like a weight’s been lifted from him and he doesn’t have that underlying anger any more. “Today was incredible” He whispers back, a small smile tugging on the corners of his pink lips “Thank you” 

“Don’t thank me” Robert smiles warmly “Just tell me we can do it again sometime?” 

Aaron’s quiet again for a few beats before nodding gently “Yeah, we can do that again” 

And it’s not that Aaron doesn’t feel like he can tell Robert the real reason he was so apprehensive, it just doesn’t seem the right time - they’re happy and they’ve enjoyed themselves, Aaron’s been able to let himself be loved for once and it’s a big thing and he kind of doesn’t want to hide any more and that’s okay. Even though they both know there is something else, a silent admission hanging in the air somewhere that Robert suspects has something to do with the tiny silver scars littering Aaron’s body, he doesn’t say anything else, neither of them do. They just enjoy their moment because this was monumental and they’re happy and they’re enjoying their moment. 

Ignorance is bliss, and all that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving this open because if the response is good i'll be adding more chapters to it, i'd be interested to know what kind of things you'd like to see :) x


End file.
